Gomen nasai
by kizumy
Summary: No me mires así, yo no soy ella, y este, no es tu mundo.


Los personajes no me pertenecen. Historia: Yaoi.

Capitulo.1

— ¿Tú crees que aquí podremos, al fin. escaparnos?

Deseaba poder engañarla, para reconfortarla, y haci poder tranquilizarla. Pero ella, le conocía demasiado bien.

— No se. Urge recorrer y examinar bien todo hasta encontrar una salida segura.

Demonios…¡Escóndete, ahí vienen!.

* * *

El líder en un equipó de tres, indicó con la mano una dirección y todos comenzaron a andar distendidamente. Pero ninguno de ellos, tuvo buen tino, en localizar a sus presas.

—Los hemos perdido.

—No, eso no pasara. — aseguró aprentando los dientes.

— Calmaos, señoritas, calmaos — Ordeno su líder. — Calmaos, y oídme en nombre del cielo. Si tomaron dirección norte campo a través, es que se dirigen hacia allí.

—Si, su intención es llegar a suna, antes del anochecer — Cogió el mapa para sujetarlo al suelo y se inclinó sobre él.". Tendrán que coger la senda... Seguirán derecho por el oeste…" pensó. — Creo que… — Pero su líder no dio tiempo a trasmitir su lógica.

— van hacia el oeste —susurró el líder.

— No, se hable más. Iremos por ellos.

* * *

— Eso estuvo cerca.

— Medio año hace que hemos resuelto separarnos de la elite, ¿Y es ahora; que quieren acabarnos?. Esos estupidos…. No, encontrarían una naranja en un árbol aunque colgara frente a sus narices.

Suspira y remilga de su mala suerte.

— tranquila, Naruko-sama.

— pero es qué.

— le hará mal al niño.

— Bien, tienes razón, ¡Gracias!, Neji-nissan.

"por cuidar de mí…, de nosotros"

Su compañera, se acaricia el vientre como la futura madre que ansia conocer pronto a su bebe, através de sus ojos. Mientras, ella sonríe olvidándose del mundo entero, él solo le observa con un gran cariño.

Por su parte, la elite seguía desorientada a causa de un ju Tzu qué a simple vista era bastante poderoso. Lo qué hacia pensar al joven Hyuga qué alguien estaba velando por ellos, desde las sombras.

— Está bien. Acamparemos aquí esta noche, pero partiremos al alba ¿Me expliqué claramente? — Dijo, observándola asistir fervientemente.

Naruko caminó a zancadas de elefante hasta un tronco cortado, perfecto para sentarse.

Mas tarde, le dio un mordisco a su pescado asado, mientras dejaba que el calor de las brasas entibiara sus cansados pies.

El fuego de su improvisada fogata se reflejaba en sus ojos perlados, haciéndolos ver tan incendiados como las brasas.

— ¡Dulces sueños, Neji-nissan! — dijo, con una de sus típicas sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

— Buenas noches, Naruko-chan — respondió, observándola bostezar para, como era costumbre; sentirla recostarse, suavemente, en su hombro.

Esa noche no dormiría. Por cuarta vez en pocos minutos Neji echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Agradeciendo el "don" de tener tan útil par de ojos. Apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y soltó lentamente el aire; alzó la cabeza y respiró hondo.

Mientras estaba recostado bajo el árbol, recordó repentinamente algo de su infancia, y dijo. — vamos a salir de está.

— Neji. — la escucho, llamándole.

La observo serio, y apoyando su mano sobre la rubia cabellera, ordeno — Debes descansar.

Pero, ella ignoro sus palabras para buscar desesperadamente, algo, entre sus ropas. Específicamente en su chaleco, ANBU — Creo qué sé como podemos hacerlo.

* * *

Templo Hyuga.

—¡Sensei,…Sensei!— grita un pequeño niño, mientras corre desesperadamente hacia su maestro. — ¡sensei!

— Sadoc, ¿Qué pasa?

— U-una…,¡Una luz! ¡Una luz; impresionante!… era.. Y…! todo… completo, blanco. ¡muy blanco! — sus palabras se agolpaban en su garganta, estaba exhausto de saltar escalera a arriba. Tomo un bocado de aire y prosiguió — Sensei…, una luz muy brillante proviene del templo.

— ¿Una luz?, tranquilo, Hinata o Hanabi-sama deben haber mandado a prender algunas velas.

—¡No!,¡NO SENSEI!. — grito excitado de emoción. — Debe venir conmigo.— exigió mientras empujaba a su maestro rumbo a las escaleras. Mientras bajaban el niño, balbuceaba, lo fabuloso que se veía el mármol contra la luz, y la forma en que un remolino de colores se iniciaba en el centro. — ¡Bang! Era impresiónate.

—Esta prohibido entrar al templo de la familia. En primer lugar; no debías andar husmeando.

— ¡"Sumimasen"! — dijo inclinando la cabeza, avergonzado, de ser atrapado. — Prometo no volver a hacerlo, pero debe venir. Maestro. ¡Onegaishimasu!, ¡Onegaishimasu! — Suplico el pequeño, cuando sus sensei parecía no querer avanzar. — prometo que seré buen alumno.

— Ya veo. ¿tan impresionante es…?. — el niño estaba que explotaba de emoción. Algo muy raro en él. Además, parecía querer llevar aunque sea a rastras a su maestro. — esta bien.

— ¡Mire, mire! — Dijo mientras señalaba el templó, ahora frente a ellos. Justo, en el instante que comienza a formarse una nube de luz azul, de un azul intenso y brillante.

— Sadoc, ¡cierra los ojos! — en un rápido movimiento, cubrió al niño del polvo y la luz cegadora que salían, esparciéndose en el aire, por las enormes puertas del gran templo Hyuga. — ¡Demonios! — Al principio, había conseguido sentir un extrañó olor cómo a azufré esparciéndose a su alrededor. Pero, al despejarse la luz, ese extraño aroma se fue disolviendo, dando lugar a un aroma mas nostálgico, comó a lluvia. Efectivamente, ahora estaba lloviendo.

Kiba se sorprendido. Hacia más de tres meces, que no caía una gota de agua, del cielo, y la escasees de alimentos en Konoha estaba aterrorizando demasiado a su pueblo. — ¡lluvia! Waaa! ¡llueve sensei, llueve! — Grito, Sadoc saltando alrededor de su maestro.

Se sintió feliz, observando las gotas sobre la palma de su mano. El pequeño, le estaba confirmando que no estaba bajo ningún efecto alucinógeno. Efectivamente, llovía. Sadoc, tiro de su kimono— ¡sensei! —,le llamo, y luego señalo nuevamente la entrada. — algo se esta moviendo, ahí dentro. ¡Kyaaaa!

¡esta saliendo!

Pero, como casi todo niño, se equivocaba — no, es algo — dijo acercándose lentamente — más bien es alguien. — kiba se puso en posición de ataque, sin dejar, por nada del mundo; al niño desprotegido.

Cuando, el humo se disipo, una mujer de largas coletas rubias salio del templo. Kiba corrió a socorrerla en cuanto noto que está estaba a punto de desvanecerse. La cogio en sus brazos y ella dijo — ramen, por favor ramen….

— ¿No debería pedir agua…?— susurro kiba. Sorprendido, y con una gotita en la cabeza.

En ese instante sintió como jalaban del cuello de su kimono, y ese par de ojos celestes cristalinos, se enfrentaban a los suyos. — ¡tu no tienes antojos, ¡idiota! — Grito la chica. — necesito comer algo, o moriré.

— creo que te encuentras bien.

— ¡TU QUE SABES DE UNA EMBARAZADA!

— ¡¿Embarazada?!, diablos… no nada.

— tsk, maldición.

"Siento que me olvido de algo…", pensó ella.

—Ah…, sensei, ahí un tipo medio muerto aquí dentro.

—¡Sadoc!, te dije que no te alejaras de mi.

—Eh, nop.

No lo dijo.

—Oh, bueno.— "soy un pésimo maestro" —Ahora; lo sabes. ¡Ven aquí!

— Que cara. — susurro la rubia, levantándose para agitarse el polvo de la ropa. — ah!, a eso se le llama estrés sexual.

Kiba, abochornado, le tapo los oídos al niño — cállate, mujer extraña.

— ¡No me grites! — se enfureció — ¡No ves que estoy sensible, inbesil!.

Kiba resoplo, — Bien, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Acabo de caer de una nube, estoy embarazada de cuatro miserables meces, las grasas saturadas, ¡están saturadas! El uniforme apenas y me queda. Tengo, mas hambre qué una docena de osos, pardos, después de invernar. Y tú con tu cara de güero, me preguntas; ¿si, estoy bien?

— ¿Lo estas?

— ¡Claro que lo estoy!, soy una Ninja, después de todo.

— ¡sensei!, El hombre medio muerte, ¡se esta moviendo!.

— aléjate de él, Sadoc.

— JHA! Y a mí qué me dicen posesiva. — Kiba, le dio una mirada, bastante hostil, a la mujer.

— Oye!…,Oye…!, — dijo zamarreando suavemente, al joven recostado boca a bajo, e intento girarlo… —, ¡despier... ta — hasta qué se dio cuenta — ¡JODER!. ¡Joder…, es Neji!,¡Neji Hyuga!.

— Por supuesto qué es Neji-nissan. ¿A quien esperabas? AH!, ¿Al grillo pepe?.

Kiba estaba completamente aturdido, sin palabras. ¿cómo podía ser posible aquello?. Esa mujer extraña saliendo de la nada, y ese hombre, idéntico a Neji.

— ¡Kiba-kun!,¡kiba-kun!

— ¡Hinata!, ¡Gracias al cie… — la sombra de la mujer a su lado, se movió con gran velocidad, y al seguirla con la vista noto que estaba apunto de atacar a Hinata — pero qué.

Frente a los ojos de la Hyuga, la rubia desconocida se había puesto en posición de ataque. — ¡No te acerques, arpía! — Varios cunáis volaron alrededor de Hinata.

— ´¿Quién es ella? — Hinata estaba asombrada, los movimientos de esa mujer eran sorprendentemente rápidos, y por alguna razón se le hacia terriblemente familiar.

— ¡tú no te le acercaras!, No voy a dejar que lo lastimes de nuevo, no lo permitiré.

— ¿Qué…?, pero, si…. — Hinata miro detrás de la mujer. No podía comprender su entuciasmo en atacarla. Haci que. Busco con la vista, a quien pudiese explicarle. Pero, por la expresión de kiba, el se hallaba tan perdido como ella. Hasta que. Hinata enfoco, algo más halla, de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Sobre la falda de kiba, reposaba el cuerpo de un hombre. Al enfocar sus ojos, el corazón de la Hyuga se acelero — Neji-Nissan…


End file.
